The Guided Fate DxD
by CrappyWriter222
Summary: 2 years have passed since the death of Satanael and one Renya Kagurazaka has life a normal life since then.But when another Triple Six appear in another Universe, The God of Revolution of Fates will once again takes up his mantel, and Guide their Fates to a Revolution. What will the resident of DxD react to this new comer? One with enough power to Match DxD himself? GFParadox xover
1. Chapter 1

AN: So yeah, a new story even though my writing skill hasn't even improved since my first time writing a story. But the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone so what choice do I have?

That said, enjoy the first chapter of 'The Guided fate DxD!'

Disclaimer: Highschool dxd and The Guided fate Paradox didn't belong to me, it belong to their respective creator

* * *

It was just another ordinary day in Kuoh Academy. The sun was shining brightly on the sky and the bird is chirping happily. In such beautiful day, it's only natural for the students in the academy to talk in such a happy mood. Laugh and smile filled in the air, and if one listens carefully, the sound of what seems to be death threats to 3 perverts can be heard as they are running for their life, while the angry mob behind them is rapidly catching up to them.

For one Renya Kagaruzaka though, this beautiful morning is something that he neither cares nor notices it as he currently standing in front of the academy with his eyes fixes on it. His new, black suit that he's wearing signify his status as a teacher as the students eyes him curiously from the sideline, wondering just who is this young man wearing their academy teacher uniform.

"So, this is going to be my new workplace huh? Well, at least the place is nice enough "

He mumbles this as he scratches his head, his face already turn into frown as he detect several energy that certainly didn't belong to human. Really that damn creator, next time he see his face again, he'll get a Sword of God right in the faces.

Just how did Renya got in this places you might ask? Well to answer that question, we have to backtrack for some time and have a nice, flashback.

It all started when The Damn Creator decide to visit him in one particular night

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

It's been 2 years since the day he Defeated Satanael,2 years since he had any contact with any supernatural beings. Be it Angels, or Devils, he goes to great length to hide the fact that he's still alive. Well, there is some one or two devils who found him by accident but he quickly take care of those guys.

So yeah, 2 years.

In these 2 years, the relationship between him and Liliel has grown to the point that Liliel isn't so shy anymore about kissing, hugging, and other couple stuff, although she would still blush and punch him if he suddenly kisses her out of nowhere. Still, the relationship between them is as good as ever.

His sister Minamo has also grown into quite a beauty herself. He heard that many boys have confessed to her multiple times, but she reject them all. He don't know why though, but Liliel seems to have some ideas but she's not telling him

Women.

But all in all, the 2 years has been peaceful and he's happy with that, that all change when HE visit him in his dream though

"Hai,hai, Renya-kun! Long time no see!" The obnoxiously cherry and chirpy voice only make Renya face turn into a scowl as he stared at the handsome, blonde haired man in front of him. Even after 2 years, The Man looks exactly the same as he did when Renya meet him the first time, not too surprising considering who he is.

"Ara? What's with the look? Here I thought that you would be happy after not seeing me for 2 long years and yet you give me such look. I'm hurt you know!" The man said this with such dramatic and hurt faces that Renya couldn't help but sigh, 'This guy is as sketchy as always'.

Not wanting to spend any more time (Dream time really) with the man in front of him, Renya decide to get to the point "What do you want ?" At Renya's response, The Man's eyebrow raise as if he heard something unexpected.

"Hm? That's it? No 'Why are you here?', 'Why did you appear now?', or 'My god you're as handsome as ever'?" The ridiculous question, at least, to Renya's ear, only serve as a reminder how annoying the guy in front of him is.

"No, no and Hell no at the last one. The fact that you're here meeting me after I'm done doing my job could only mean there is trouble" The calm tone that he use even when facing this situation surprise even Renya himself, It seems that the previous events 2 years ago really have make him prepare for all weird event that come to him

"Heee…..it seems that these 2 years have made you more mature. Good for you!" Renya didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Well if you said so, I will get to the point. " As soon as he said this, The Young Man voice and expression turn into a serious one.

"Triple Six has returned"

A Silence. Not a sound is heard after The Young Man said that word. After a moment, Renya begin to laugh, and The Young Man too, begins to laugh.

Then The Young Man quickly dodges from the sword that almost separates his lovely head from his lovely body.

"WAIT,WAIT,WAIT, would you please put that sword down Renya-Kun?" The Young Man asks the pissed off Renya. The Young Man maybe The Creator, but that sword is the one that kill Triple Six! His ultimate creation that surpass even him! He was not going to take any chance coming to contact with that thing.

"And why-" At this Renya turn to face The Young Man, his once brown hair now turn into white as his brown eyes turn into green. His now white attire and wings signify his transformation into his so-called 'God-Mode' "-Should I do that when you broke your promise ?"

Hearing Renya's word, The Young Man suddenly gained a smile in his face "That's because I haven't broke my promise!"

As The Young Man finishes this, Renya could only stare at him, and in conclusion, let out a very un-godlike voice "…..huh?"

-Some Explanation Later-

"So let me get this straight-" Renya says as he rub his head, his appearances now return to his original one as he know that this situation is not the fault of certain Creator and thus, that certain Creator didn't deserve a Sword of God to the neck no matter how annoying he is

"-Another Creator from another Universe that you meet a long time ago" At this, the young Man nodded head, confirming Renya's statement "Decided to inform you that her experiment on creating _another_ Triple Six has succeeded, but just like Satanael, that Triple Six has gone too powerful and she was unable to control him?"

At Renya conclusion, The Young Man nodded energetically, that smile of his that still present in his faces really worsen Renya's mood. Then Renya takes a deep breath and Stare at the Young Man in the eyes as Renya asks a very important question

"Is it just you two or did all The Creator is an idiot?"

Hearing Renya's question, The Young Man stare at Renya for a moment before he let out a genuine laugh.

"Hahahahahahaha! Maybe you're right Renya-kun, maybe we're all an idiot!"

After his laughing begins to die down, Renya once again asked The Young Man the same question "So, like I said before, what do you want?"

Renya's question brings The Young Man back to the original topic of the conversation "Ah that's right, I almost forgot about that. You see, if the original fates of that world continue normally to the path it is now, that world would eventually be destroyed because of the Fight between Triple Six and The Red Dragon"

Renya quietly listen to The Young Man's explanation, his mind taking the information in as he pondering about the matter. 'Fate huh?' Really from Renya's own experience, fate isn't something that set in stone, anyone can change it if they're trying hard enough.

"So, what does all of that have to do with me?" Oh Renya knew what The Young Man going to say next, but he need to ask anyway "Hmmm….nothing really" The Young Man answered

"…eh?" Once again, Renya let out that dumbfounded voice of his while he stared at The Young Man incredulously

"Like I said, none of that have to do with you. Though it is true that The Creator from there ask me to make you help her to clean up her mess, I really don't have any reason to help her, and you don't have any reason too right?" The Young Man explained.

Renya know that The Young Man is right, he really don't have any reason to help those guys, after all, he doesn't even know who are they and he have no obligation to help them.

….but, is that really okay though? Can he really abandon the lives of millions people even though he have the power to save them?

"…..I see, even though you have no obligation to help them whatsoever, you still are going to help them aren't you Renya-kun?" The Young Man said after he sees the look at Renya's face, then The Young Man let out a smile "You really are too kind Renya"

Then the solemn and serious mood disappear as The Young Man decide to smile happily and use his chirpy voice once again

"Anyway, if that's what you really want then you can use the machine that you'll find in your room!" At this, Renya's eyebrow raised while The Young Man wave his hand, already figuring out what Renya is thinking, "Don't worry, I still haven't broke my promise with you, that thing you'll find is the creation of The Creator I'm talking about"

Renya nod at The Young Man's word, and suddenly he can feel his conscious begin to get hazy "Oh, it seems our time is up. Well then, it's been a fun talk Renya-kun"

Before he can fully return to Original World, he hear the Young Man parting word that sounds like 'Good Luck' and Renya only let out a smile

"Ah, I will definitely led their fate to a revolution"

Then the rest is history, he told Liliel about the dream he have and his determination to go there and change their fate. At first, Liliel is insisting on coming with him but after Renya's persuasion manage to win her as she reluctantly give up.

Though she do promises him that if he's having affair with another woman in there he would be in a world of pain even greater than the one he's having when he's fighting Satanael.

Renya still shiver as he remember Liliel's threat

His sister is easier convinces, especially because he told him that he'll get a job as some sort of teacher in some academy. Of course, Minamo eyes him suspiciously as she knows that Renya's grade aren't that good to earn him some job at academy but the document and his letter of acceptances (Courtesy of The She-Creator ) manages to convince her.

After saying Goodbye to both of them and finding a place where there isn't any people around, he activates the machines

Which bring us back to where we start.

* * *

FLASHBACK END

* * *

"Etoo…where I was supposed to go again?" Renya mumbles this as he scratches his head, he can't exactly remember where he was supposed to go.

Well what do you expect? He only know all of this yesterday so he have one night to memorize them all so it isn't exactly that hard to believe that he forgot something.

After all, no matter how powerful he is, He's no God.

Shaking his head at the ridiculous though in his head, he finally decides to ask the nearest student that standing around looking curiously at him. Hey, you know the old saying, if you don't know, then simply asks.

Now that he's take a look around him, he notices that the male to female ratio is quite noticeable with the latter being in favor. And boy, do these girl are beautiful are what.

Seriously, what's up with that? I mean sure that a healthy young man would be very grateful in this situation and he is a healthy young man but Liliel's threat is still ringing in his head.

He thanks whatever power above that give him a small mercy.

"Excuse me sir, but do you have any business in here?"A voice broke Renya from his musing as turn around to see a bespectacled girl with black haired facing him. Her eyes staring at him in suspicion as she judge the man in front of her

"Eh? I mean yes! I do have some business in here!" Cursing himself for not noticing the aura of devil, he fumble for a second before he straighten himself to save what little dignity that he have left.

As The bespectacled girl waiting for him to explain just what is his business here, Renya clear his throat before he speak to the woman "First of all, my name is Renya Kagaruzaka. Starting today, I'll be the new assistant teacher in his academy"

Hearing this the girl face turn into surprise for an instant before it returned to the expressionless one again. If Renya didn't have the reflect he developed through all those training, he might not have noticed it.

"Ah, then you must be the new assistant that we are supposed to greet" Renya's face turn into confusion as he hear this

"We?"

Realizing her mistake the girl nod her head in apology "Ah forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself Kagaruzaka -sensei"

The Girl takes a breath before she continues speaking "My name is Sona Sitri, the Student Council President of this school. Forgive me for my manner earlier Kagaruzaka-sensei"

Sona bow her head in apology once again while Renya trying to assure her that is not her fault

"No, no ,no, no, this isn't your fault at all Sitri-san. In fact I'm more of a fault here!"

After doing back and forth apology like a comedy act, they finally realize just how ridiculous they are before stopping. Renya could only let out a small laugh while Sona seems to have a light blush in her faces.

"Anyway Sensei, I suppose you're standing around in here means that you didn't know the way to faculty office?"

Not willing to admit that he forgot that he supposed to go at the faculty office in the first place, Renya could only Nod at Sona's question

"As I thought, then if you don't mind, would you like to take you there Sensei?"

Not wanting to pass up the opportunity to cover some of his mistake, Renya quickly agrees. And with that, both of them start to walk together to the faculty office

"So, you're Renya Kagaruzaka eh?"

That word is the first thing that the old man said. The old man is wearing the same suit as Renya's, the only difference is the badge that signifies their position. The Old Man is, well, old. From his white hair and wrinkles in his faces, Renya estimate him to be somewhere around 60-70 years old. That said, the stares he gives to Renya is enough to make him nervous though.

"When I heard that our academy will get a new teacher, I didn't except him to be this young" Now that the old man finish reading the document in his desk, he give his full attention to Renya while the latter could only give an awkward smile.

"But I suppose it's a good thing to see such a promising young man to replace the old generation like us" At this, the old man let out a smile at Renya

"Welcome to Kuoh Academy, Kagaruzaka-sensei"

After his talk with the Principal and his introduction to the rest of the staff, Renya is given time to adjust and familiarize himself with Kuoh Academy. Renya himself is still amazed at how big the academy but thinking that such thing might not be so unusual in this world. When he finishes his trip around the academy (Read: getting lost and asking direction left and right) he finally decides to return to his apartment.

The apartment itself is not that impressive really, but it suits his currently tight budget so he can't complain about it. Now that he's finishes his first day at job, he couldn't help but sigh as he remember about the next duty he still have.

That is, finding the information about this world Triple Six.

Deciding not to delay the matter any longer, he leaves his apartment after making sure that the door is locked. He then goes to find someplace where nobody can see him.

In his way to find the place, Renya spend his time recalling his memories in Kuoh Academy

'Hmmm…..as far as I can sense, that place really is the gathering place for the devils. But it seems that this world devil is not as evil as the one back home if they can safely blends with the humans without arousing suspicions. Especially that Sitri girl, if I didn't have this power, the thought that she is a devil wouldn't even cross my mind'

'That said, the devil in this world is certainly easy to look at. As far as I know back in my world the only devils worth to look at are Frunetti and Cheriel. The rest are…not so much'

As Renya lost on his thought, he eventually com to stop as he find himself in someplace away from the people's eyes, at this, Renya's eyebrow raises in surprise

"Huh, it seems that for once my luck is not working against me"

After making sure that the surrounding area is devoid of some watching eyes, Renya takes a deep breath before transforming himself once again into the 'God-Mode'

'I guess this form is a better choice if I want to hide my identity'

With that, Renya summon the Sword of God to his hand and Slice the area in front of him, creating some sort of tear in the air

"Now…where should I start?"

* * *

Renya Kagaruzaka: A Young man who become 'God' after he won some lottery in front of the supermarket , describe as being too kind for his own good by many people. Currently the strongest being in his world.

The Young Man: The Creator of Renya's universe, responsible for creating the black wings and the birth of Triple Six. He eventually sealed his creation power as part of promise to Renya

Black Wings: The so called Devil or Demons

White Wings: The so called Angels, but according to the Young Man, is a mutation of the Black Wings

Satanael: The ultimate creation of The Creator, the creation number 666. He eventually take the name of Satanael and led the black wings to massacred the white wings as a way to kill some time. Killed by Renya 2 years ago.

Liliel: Former angel who has lost her power as an exchange to bring Renya back to life. Renya's girlfriend

* * *

AN: This is it guys, the first chapter of 'The Guided fate DxD' if you enjoy it, don't forget to leave review! All review is appreciated and encouraged!

See ya next time!...hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

AU: Welllll, here is the next chap of Guided fate DxD, I know it's short and all that but this chapter is kinda hard for me to write so I decide to just post this as it is. I promise will do better next time.

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine

* * *

-Location: Mountain Kirizaku-

Heaven, according to Renya's opinion, is not really that great of a place everyone so fond of fantasize and hope to be in.

Sure, that the location is nice and the scenery makes even the most beautiful place in earth looks like a trash dump , but between the ever-scheming angels , and that entire light and holy place that seems to make you guilty just by being in there, Renya would choose Earth any day of the year.

Still, he needs some real time info from the people in this universe so Renya didn't really have choice . Well, the netherworld is an option but Renya think that someone likes him whose basically bathed-in-light kind of guy wouldn't exactly be welcomed.

So heaven it is.

With that thought in mind, Renya finally enter the portals he had created with Heaven as its destination

…And he's immediately greeted by too many angels than he'll ever be able to count, filling the place he's just walked into. It can be safely said that Renya looks like a boat that stranded in the middle of ocean. You can probably guess who is which . All of them brandishing their weapon at Renya, ready to unleash Heaven's furry at him.

Great, just fricking great

'Damn it I knew that good luck earlier is some kind of sign for this bad luck! ' While Renya curse his bad luck that somehow still exist in this new universe, an Angel that seems to be the leader of the bunch step forward. A handsome-looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes with twelve gold-colored wings growing on his back. The angel eyes Renya curiously while Renya first impression when seeing the Angel is that in the line of 'Oh look, another handsome blonde guy'

* * *

-Location: Heaven-

For one Michael the Archangel, today is just the same as any other days. No particular incident happen and one can even called it a peaceful day

Sadly that all change when a tear of sort appear in heaven.

"What-" Michael can't even finish his surprise before an alarm rung out throughout the heavens, as if indicating that the peaceful day has ended. An angel appears before his presence and bows his head while he waits Michael's permission to speak

"Report." That single statement seems to be the command word as the angel started his report.

"Of course Michael-sama. Some sort of tear appears on one of the section of heaven. It seems that the tears function as some sort of portal." Nodding at the Angel's report, Michael faces turn into a frown.

'A portal? Even with all the protection that the Heaven have?' Shaking his head at what sort of being would be powerful enough to do that. Michael turned to the messenger angel

"Send a word to all Seraphs to come to Heaven at once, and gather all angels to the site of the tears" The messenger angel bow his head once again as a sign of acknowledgement before disappear to do his job, leaving Michael alone on the room.

'An invasion? But who?' Although Michael's head is filled with question, he decides to ignore all of the question he have for now in favor of going into the scene of crime. No matter whom the intruder is, Michael will make sure that they'll be sorry for daring to enter the Heaven so rudely.

-Location: Heaven's Tear-

After finally arriving at the scene of the crime, Michael immediately spot the so-called 'tear' and he have to admit, the description is pretty accurate.

The tear that appear looks like someone rip a hole in the middle of the paper, replace paper with air and you pretty much get the best way to describe the phenomena happening right now.

Michael now starts to analyze the situation he's facing. Among all the 10 seraphs, he only able to gather 4 and that's already includes him. Fortunately, the added firepower from all the angels that surround the area is more than enough to make it up.

Just when Michael finishes his thought, the tear seems to enlarge for a moment before a figure slowly came out from it.

The first thing that the Leader of angels notices is that the mysterious figure has some kind of white wings much like the angels. But judging from the tremendous amount that the figure let out, it seems that the number of wing didn't indicate the power of that person.

The second thing that Michael notices is that apart from his white wings, there are no indication that signify just who is. In all his life, he have met and see many different being, and all of them have some sort of indication that signify what are they, even gods. Yet, this mysterious person didn't have any of those.

So the core question came back again in Michael's mind, just who is this being?

'Huh, so the angel of this universe didn't have the tendency to wear butler outfit after all' That is the first thing that Renya decides to notices as he eyes the angels that surround him. His stances though relaxed, is ready to dodge any attack that come for him.

Though he doubt any of these angels is able to hurt him in the first places, being cautious is one of the reason he's still standing in here after all, so he wouldn't take any chance.

Renya then turn his attention to the Gold-wings angel that come closer to him, his face showing no indication as to what he really feel right now.

'Well, at least the rule that all angels must be handsome and beautiful still exists' As Renya dryly noted this fact into his head, the gold wings finally addressed Renya, his stance is still cautious as if he's waiting for Renya to suddenly attack all of them without warning

"Though it may be rude of me to not introduce myself first, the fact that you have broken into our home and bypassing all the protection it has is an even ruder one no? So may I ask just who exactly are you?" The calm voice of the gold wings finally snaps Renya of his inner monologue, as he came face to face with the gold wings.

'Crap I couldn't exactly call myself Renya could I?' While thinking what name he should go with, the Gold-winged angels begin to do a secret sign to the army behind him, seeing Renya's silence as a sign of hostile and at once, even more weapon created by the army of angels, though Renya, who is still thinking of what name he should call himself , is oblivious to this.

"…..You can call me Misery" Why the first thing that came to his mind is that damn creature who keep threatening to eat him if he didn't do his Job as god will forever be a mystery to Renya. Though the Gold wing seems to accept it though so maybe it's going to be fine.

"I see, then may I ask what your business in here is, Misery-san?" The Gold wing answered without missing a beat kinda piss Renya for a second, here he is thinking what name will he used and yet this angel brush that off without so much as a bat in the eye.

"…Information, looking for one" At Renya's answer, Michael quirked his eyebrow but didn't do anything further than that.

"Information ? Well, if it's information you want, you didn't have to come all the way here did you Misery-san?" Renya could only roll his eyes at Michael's question. Really, this guy reminds him so much of Galtion it isn't even funny.

"Specific information, Heaven's the best bet to get it" Now that one certainly got the Michael interest.

After all, it wasn't an everyday occurrence that a being with Godly power break into heaven just to find some information

" And may I ask kind of information do you seek Misery-san?"

At this question, Renya eyes Michael for a moment before he open his mouth and say in a voice small enough that only Michael is able to hear it

"666"

* * *

-Location: Mountain Kirizaku-

The first thing that Renya do after he arrives back at the Kirizaku is to collapsed out of exhaustion. Being in God-Mode for such a long time really did a number on his stamina, he just thank whatever being up there who decide to take a pity on him and not turn his trip in heaven into a battle.

"Man, I really need to do something else to hide my identity." As Renya says this between his erratic ways of breathing, he notices that only 1 hour have passed since his first trip to heaven. 1 hour. Gee no wonder he so damn exhausted, even when fighting Satanael, he didn't use the God-Mode for that long.

As he lay at the ground, Renya decide to think about the information he got from Michael and the angel himself.

It wasn't very much to be honest and he kinda understood why Michael would hesitate to disclose such information to an unknown factor like him so Renya didn't mind too much. Still, to seal a being on the same level as Satanael, even though he will never meet him, The God from Bible definitely got Renya's respect.

On the matter of information, whether Michael shares it out of kindness or just trying to get into his favor though, he will never know. Renya place his bet on the latter though.

After regaining some of his strength to walk, he decides to return to his home and get some rest. This day is almost as exhausting as the first time he steps into the machine.

As Renya walking to his home though, he remembers that he still hasn't prepared anything yet for his work at Kuoh Academy.

"Crap."

While Renya once again curses his bad luck, unknown to him, many different being from different place notices the surge of power he let out earlier,

A being who reside in a gap stop for a moment, before continuing his journey at the place, seemingly uncaring about the presence he felt

A one eyed old man sigh as he felt the surge of power that appear, grumbling what seems to be 'I'm too old for this'

A red haired man stops his walk as he notices the power, concern coming to his face as he sense the location of the power

One being in particular look up into the sky, her childlike body hid nothing of the power she held, a being who can be called 'God' but having power far surpass those other gods

The being's emotionless face turn into surprise for a moment after she sense the power, a power that surpasses even her. And then in a room devoid of life other than her, she whisper the word

"Snake, find the source of that power"

And last, a girl seemingly no older than eighteen with blue long haired giggle, as she sense the familiar power of a familiar man

"It's starting!"

* * *

-Location: Heaven-

After the whole fiasco with the tears earlier, and the appearance of a new being that called himself 'Misery', Michael is currently sitting in a room of sort, the only one who accompany him is none other than Gabriel, his sister, The most beautiful woman in the heaven herself. Their topic of conversation, is none other than the cause of earlier incident.

"Is it really wise to disclose such information to him brother?" The woman's voice held neither accusation nor malice, only pure concern as she talk to Michael.

"I don't know Gabriel, I really don't know" The man softly answered, for a moment, his handsome face finally let out its true age, and for once, Michael looks very old and tired.

"But, but you must have felt it too haven't you?" Michael said this to Gabriel, while it is true that when he first meets Misery, he didn't able to recognize the power he let out, or more like, Michael didn't want to acknowledge it. But still the familiar power he felt are getting stronger and stronger as he spend time with Misery.

"Of course, after all how could I forget such familiar power?" At this Gabriel let out a bitter smile, as if she didn't want to say what she's going to say next

"The same power as our Father" Michael face turn grim as he heard Gabriel's conclusion.

So it really aren't just him after all, no matter how much blasphemy is this. That being, Misery, hold the same power as his father, God.

* * *

Note:  
Galtion: One of the Angels Renya meet back in his Universe

Misery: A being who will 'eat' Renya if he didn't do his job as a God properly, or decide to run away from it

* * *

Well that's that. Read&Review if you enjoy it! Next update will be Humanity's Strongest!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Remember when I said I got Humanity's strongest next? Yeah, sorry bout that, the rabbit strike this story so I can only comply.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine

* * *

"I'm late I'm late I'm lateee!" The sound of someone scream can be heard as Renya slam on the gas once again to accelerate the red motorcycle he's using.

The red bike going as fast as a blur as it skillfully evaded all of the obstacle in its way, leaving cursing people and scared animal on its way.

Just how did a 19 years old guy like him have such expensive thing with the money he got from his parent you may ask? Well, let's just say that he got it after he kills some robot in a cubic library.

Yeah, don't think much too about the logic. Renya already give up on that when he first learns that Devil and Angel have Japanese last name

So, why exactly did Renya drive his motorcycle like a madman on some chase?

Well, it all begins when he's overslept in the morning and the fact that this is his first day teaching . Seeing that he can't reach the academy in time without the help of some vehicle. Renya opt to use his 'Divine Summon' skill to call the red bike he got back then.

Yeah, Renya Kagurazaka officially becomes the first person ever to use his Godly Power so that he can reach school in time.

And that's how we found Renya in this situation.

Thankfully, the road he takes is quite empty so he is able to speed his bike to his heart content. That and the fact that he got reflex good enough to keep him from crashing of course.

As he sees the gate of Kuoh academy, Renya felt some relief as he sees that the gate is still open. The feeling gone as fast as it appears though as he sees the gate start to close. Knowing that he won't be able to make it in time before the gate closes, Renya do the only logical thing that he can think of.

He raises his motorcycle to fly it over gate.

The faces of the gatekeeper and the students that see the act could be describe as 'WTF?' faces. Their eyes lock at the red motorcycle that going over their head, unable to say anything because of the shock at seeing the act in front….err 'above' them.

The jaws drop that happens that day can be included as a world record of 'The most jaw drops that happen in one time'.

As the motorcycle land with a loud 'thump', it almost stumbles over and slams into the ground before Renya able to take control of it, scaring some student who already preparing to help the rider.

As the surrounding people wonder just who exactly this acrobatic motorcycle rider is, the rider finally take off his helmet, revealing the short brown hair and the brown eyes of their new assistant teacher, Renya Kagurazaka.

Renya who became the attention of the surrounding students, can only smile awkwardly before he push his motorcycle to the parking area, leaving bewildered students and new found admirer behind him.

And so begin Renya first day in Kuoh Academy.

* * *

Class 3 B which is usually the kind of class that is quite and filled with occasional giggling was livelier than usual thanks to the action of certain someone that happen in the morning, though Rias would usually dismissed this as some sort of exaggerated rumor, she was one of the fortunate one to see the act first-hand so she can understand all the fuss going on.

Hey, even for devils, the act that the man did is nothing short of amazing.

Just as Rias though that the sound of a door opening can be heard as the attention of students snap into it. A Young man with brown hair can be seen walking into the class, as the class start to recognize him, a shout of 'AH! It's him' all but confirm that the guy they were talking about is definitely him.

Renya who hear the shout, couldn't help but rub his head. Why oh why did he do such idiotic thing as that stunt earlier?

…..Oh right, it's because he's late on his first day at job.

"Right, settle down now kids and let me have my introduction before you guys start to question me. First of all, my name is Renya Kagurazaka, but simply Kagurazaka-sensei will do" And as soon as Renya finish his introduction, multiple hands are raised into the air. As he sees this, Renya couldn't help but sigh.

This is going to be a loonnggg day.

=After School=

"Haahhh…..it's finally over" Hearing Renya sigh and expression of relief, a laugh can be heard as a black haired man start to hit Renya on his back.

"Hahahaha! A young man like you shouldn't be saying thing like that you know!" As Renya turn his head to see just who exactly is the owner of the voice is.

"You are….Azazel-san right?" Said man give Renya a thumbs up before answering him, his white teeth shining brightly as if reflecting the light from the sun.

"Yep! This man standing in front of you is the Great Azazel himself!" Azazel finishes his introduction with a nice guy pose. Renya couldn't help think that he just met another weirdo

"So, what do you need, Azazel-san?" Azazel gives a shrug to Renya's question, apparently the man himself doesn't seems to need anything from him.

"Nothing much really, just wanted to know who is the 'Jumping Motorcycle' everyone talking about" Renya let his head slam into the table as he heard Azazel's nickname for him.

It seems that due to his act in the morning, people give him a nickname 'Jumping Motorcycle'. While the nickname itself is cool and all that, he really didn't need the attention that comes with it.

Especially if the attention come from the (Angel? Devil? The man has different aura from the two), man n front of him.

"Ahh….it's just some trick I learn back in high school really, it isn't anything to brag about really" At Renya's remark, Azazel raises his eyebrow

"Oh really? That must be a fun high school you have" At this, Renya inwardly snort as he remember his 'high school' memories.

Yeah, if getting kidnapped by the angels and made a God to fight a really powerful being who can destroy the three realm on a whim count as fun, then yes, He really have a fun high school experience.

" I guess I do Azazel-san. I guess I do" Azazel didn't miss the change of tones on Renya's voices, which have softened a bit, but decides not to comment on it.

After all, everybody got their own skeleton in their closet.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Azazel suddenly shout this out of nowhere, causing Renya to jump in surprise as he look at the older gut beside him

"This is your first day teaching right? Let's go get some drink then!" Azazel suggests this with a smile in his face that Renya couldn't help but let out smile.

Eh, why not, he will be in this new universe for quite some time anyway so might as well as make some new friend, even if said friend are not human.

"Sure, why not?"

After all , what's the worst that could happen?

As he stare at the monstrosity before him, Renya swore to never again said that accursed sentence on his life, really he should know better but noooo, he have to say that cliché line and get himself a situation like this.

"Wha-what IS this place Azazel-san?" Seeing the stuttering Renya as a new prey, Azazel let out a grin.

"Oh you don't know Renya-kun? It's Oppai pub!" At the grinning man response, Renya face turn pale as a certain conversation with Liliel spring into his mind.

Now few thing need to be noted here, even though Renya is a someone with enough power to destroy the world with ease, it need to be known that he is still a healthy young male who loves woman just as much as the next guy.

So why does he turn pale facing a situation that many would consider a blessing you may ask?

The reason is none other than Liliel, his current girlfriend and his ex-personal angel parting word as he got to this universe.

'If you do anything pervert or find another girl without my knowing _**I'LL MUTILATE YOU**_'

How the normally sweet and kind-hearted girl turns into that Renya will never know, but he isn't dumb enough to comment on it.

"I'msorryimustgobyeAzazel-san" With that panicked parting word, Renya immediately escapes from the place, lest his resistance wears down and he enters that place.

Different universe or not, angering Liliel is not something he would take a chance in.

* * *

As Renya finally arrive in his apartment, he couldn't help but wonder just how big of a mess this day has been.

First he's almost didn't make it in time for his first day, secondly he got a nickname thanks to the first event, and third Azazel, his colleague and definitely not human invite him to some pub that awaken memories of Liliel's threat in his mind.

Really why did he accept this job again?

….Oh right, the destruction of human race and possible invasion to his universe and all that.

Renya then slump down in the couch as he gives a sigh. It's only been 2 day and he misses his normal life already.

Just as he was about to reminisce some past, he heard a knock on the entrance door. Sighing and accepting that he won't get any rest today, Renya slowly unlock the door and open it to see just whom the guest is knocking at his door .

If Renya been more aware, he will notice that there are certain presences coming from the door, but unluckily for him, Renya is distracted enough and don't notice it.

It's when he opens his door and see the faces of a smiling old man with an eye patch Renya finally realize that the man in front of him is way, way stronger than anyone he meet in this universe.

'Oh crap'

Oh crap indeed.

* * *

The tension in the room, at least, to Renya, is incredibly tense.

Well, the old man is happily drinking the tea that Renya serve so maybe it just him.

But really, 2 days haven't even passed yet and Renya identity is already blown, today isn't just his lucky day.

Not that he have any lucky day mind you, just slightly good day where bad luck happen only once or twice.

"So…might I take a guess and say that the power I felt yesterday night was you?" The old man voice snap Renya out of his musing as the old man finishes his tea, the carefree smile never leaving his face even as his eyes harden as he stare at Renya.

Renya gives a sigh "Even if I deny it, you already know the answer aren't you geezer?"

The Old man only gives Renya a grin in reply to Renya's question, which only serves to annoy Renya further.

"Who are you anyway? Seeing that you are able to detect me, I'm guessing you're not a regular old man like your appearance suggest" Renya ask the old man once again, abandoning any pretense of ignorance as he pick up tea for himself, he was already caught anyway.

"Me? I don't know why you want a name of an old geezer like me but sure I tell you" The old man straightening his posture before answering him and Renya once again felt the power that the old man let out when he first met him.

"My name, is Odin"

At this, the old Renya would surely widen his eyes in shock and stuttered or even unable to say anything. Not the new Renya though, he is more mature than he was used to be.

He settled for spitting out his tea.

After coughing for some moment with Odin laughing all the way, Renya finally regain his composure as he try to save what dignity he have.

"Odin ? That Odin?" Odin's eyebrow rose as he heard Renya's bewildered question

"If you mean the Odin from Norse mythology kid, then you're right" While Renya is still amazed that a God of all thing come to his apartment, Odin refilled his cup before continuing

"Though I'm surprise kid, someone with power like yours shouldn't be surprised about someone like me" At this, Odin gives a grin at Renya,

"After all, your power surpasses mine by far" Renya gives a scowl as if he hears something unpleasant

" I'm a 19 years old guy you geezer give me a break here" Odin let out a laugh at Renya answer as the latter controlling the urge to punch the god right in the head.

"A 19 years old guy you say? Hah, and I thought I have seen everything!" As Odin laugh begin to die down, he look Renya once again in the eyes with a smile on his face.

"You're a good kid you know that?" Hearing this, Renya couldn't help but let out a dumbfounded 'eh?' as Renya stare Odin like he grown a second head

" After all, you give this old man a good laugh and a tea without letting out even a slightest hostility to me. What else can you call that?" Odin said with a smirk as he begin to rise from his seat while Renya's expression turn sour,

"Oh I don't know, being polite perhaps?" Odin let out a laugh at that but decide not to reply Renya

As Odin prepare to leave, Renya decide to ask the question that has been bugging him since the old man came,

"Oi geezer, just how did you find me anyway? And why did you come here?" Odin gives off a lazy hand waves at Renya's question,

"Kid, you may be good at hiding your power. But I have to miss both of my eyes to miss the massive energy you let out that night. And I come here only to check what sort of person let out that power, really"

At the nonchalant but very helpful answer by Odin, Renya begin to rub his head. 'Damn it, so if the geezer is able to detect it, who knows who else can?'

"Oh yeah, what is your name kid?" Odin's question remind Renya that he didn't even introduce himself yet, Renya then begin to debat whether to give him his real name or not before he decide to tell the truth

"You can call me Renya old man" Odin nod at this apparently satisfied with the answer

"And what exactly are you Renya-kun?"At this, Renya let out a smile at the Chief-God

"Just your normal, ordinary, high school teacher"

* * *

AN:Weelllll, that's it then, the 3rd chap of Guided fate DxD!

Next chap will be the chap where Renya gives a little help when fighting the wanwan to Issei and co. Do tell me if I get any of the character too OOC

Don't forget to Read and Review, not only it makes me happy, it makes me update faster!.

…maybe


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So, did you guys hear about the new game 'Guided Fate Theresia:Awakening' or something like that?! It's supposed to be a direct sequel to TGFP that will come out in august!

Granted the localization will probably come out much later than that but the fact there is a sequel is enough for me to be excited!

Well, enough of my rambling, enjoy!

* * *

Renya is in a trouble.

No scratch that, calling this predicament he's facing a trouble would only be an insult to the problem he have face many times before.

He's in quite …..situation, yes, that word kind of suits it.

So, Renya is in a quite situation.

What start this situation you may ask? Well the answer is easy.

The whole situation is caused by one Mysiel Saionji, the beautiful grey-haired, genius angel who created the device that cause Renya to be involved in the whole mess at the first place.

Now just how did Mysiel appear is still a mystery to Renya. As far as he knew, when he go to sleep yesterday he was still all alone.

Imagine his surprise that the first thing he seen when he wakes up this morning is the sleeping faces of the beautiful angel who sit in front of him.

While it's a pleasant surprise, it is nevertheless, a surprise.

Liliel is so going to kill him if she ever learns of this incident.

As the supposedly dead angel happily sipping her tea in front of him, Renya could already feel a headache coming.

"Mysiel…..how exactly are you still alive?" Even though he asks this question, Renya already have some clue how did the not-quite-dead-after-all angel manage to come back to life.

After all, not many being have the power to completely revive someone back to life.

"My, now isn't that kind of rude Renya-kun? Asking someone why are they still alive and that?" At this, Renya couldn't help but bite a retort to Mysiel,

"Not as rude as kidnapping someone in an attempt to make them into the ultimate weapon to fight in some petty war I assure you" Hearing Renya's retort, The Grey-haired angel couldn't help but let out a melancholy smile

"Hmmm…..i guess you are right" After that, a silence broke out between the two, neither of them willing to break it.

Renya took the moment of silence to collect his thought, Mysiel appearing here would only mean that something big is going to happen. A fact, that Renya didn't particularly like or willing to experience,

Eventually the silence between them is broken by the woman who suddenly claps her hand

"Now enough of this angst-drama we have! Come on Renya-kun, let's hits some bar while talk about how and whys!" The sudden cheerfulness and spirit of the woman is definitely a forced one. Renya knew it, and Mysiel knew he knew it.

But just as she said, Renya isn't in the mood for some angst on his life so the brown haired young man only sigh,

"Fine, fine, let's go" This time, a smile appear on Mysiel's face as the genius angel let out a 'yahoo' while Renya could only look her while letting out a sigh.

Just as Renya getting ready to leave, Mysiel's whisper stops him in his track,

"If time could turn back, do you wish things are different Renya-kun?" Renya simply looked at Mysiel with a flat stare

" You already know the answer Mysiel. I can't say ' I wish things were different'. After all, I'm the one who has to change it…their fate, that is."

At this, Mysiel let out a beautiful smile which if Renya willing to admit, the most beautiful on par with Liliel's.

"You really are…a good guy, my lord" Renya while holding a blush who threatens to appear on his face, simply let out a scowl

"Don't call me that"

-GUIDED FATE DxD-

As fate have it, not long after they look for some bar where they can talk and drink, they found it. A bar named 'Nippon Ichi' with a picture of blue penguin, which is suspiciously similar to the one he fight back in the days.

Shrugging his shoulder, he decided to enter the place anyway with Mysiel following him closely by his side.

As he enter the place, the first thing he notices that the place is quite empty, the only one in there is what seemingly the Bartender and some couples who have what looks like to be a romantic date.

'Come to think of it, isn't their situation kind of looks like a date too?' Renya shudder as the thought come to his mind

Dismissing his thought with a shake of his head, Renya immediately headed to the place where Mysiel has seated. Apparently, the angel has decided to make herself comfortable while Renya's mind is occupied with some useless thought.

As Renya finally make himself comfortable in the chair, Mysiel decide to start the talk,

"So Renya-kun, you must have some idea how am I still alive haven't you?" Renya nod at Mysiel's word, his eyes closing for a second before answering Mysiel's question

"The she-creator?" Mysiel face broke into a smile as she nodded at Renya's answer

"Yep! She revives me to help you!" At this explanation, a sound that seems suspiciously similar to a groan come from Renya.

Hearing Renya groan at her word, Mysiel face turn into pout

"Mouuuu…..is it really that unpleasant for me to be alive and well Renya-kun?" Mysiel said this as she cross her arms and glare at Renya.

Though he won't admit it, her face right now is definitely count as 'Top Ten cutest thing Renya ever seen' .

Well, it is not like he ever seen many cute things in all his life, but even if he did, Renya sure that Mysiel's face right now will still be included in the list.

Shaking his head once again, Renya mentally slap his head 'Snap out of it Renya! You already have a girlfriend Renya! And a cute one at that! Don't be tempted by this angle Renya!'

"O-of course not! How can I be sad if a cute girl is alive and well?!" After he said this, Renya immediately realize his slip and turn his face from Mysiel grinning face, a blush now definitely appear on his face.

"Hehehehe….thank you for the compliment Renya-kun" The teasing smile on Mysiel's face told Renya all he need to know.

Coughing to retain what dignity he had Renya tried to steer the conversation back to the original topic

"ANYWAY, you said that you're here to help me right? Help with what exactly?" Still holding that teasing smile on her face, Mysiel decide to save Renya from further embarrassment and goes along with the topic

"Yep. I'm here to re-build the Fate Revolution Machine once again!"

As Mysiel said this with a wink and giving a thumbs up to Renya, said man, the one who was called 'The God of Revolution of fates', could only give an undignified answer unworthy of his name and title

''…eh?''

Seeing the confused expression on Renya's face, Mysiel's teasing smile only widen into a full-blown smile,

"Let's change the Fate of the believer once again My Lord!"

-Guided Fate DxD-

After the revelation, instead of explain further on the matter of rebuilding the Fate Revolution Machines, Mysiel opt to order drink and get drunk.

The Genki girl is well in her sixth or was it seventh drink? While Renya could only stare in amazement, him stopping at the third and preferring to stay sober while the angel had not.

"Pwaahh! Another drink for me Master!" Mysiel happily said this while the Master could only laugh, changing her empty cup with a full one while Renya wonder just how much all of those going to cost him.

A chime of bell signaling a customer ring throughout the bar, and Renya already troublesome day is beginning to get worse as he caught a glimpse at who just enter the bar

Standing there is the One-eyed Old man who he had pleasure of knowing and his senior at Kuoh Academy, Azazel-sensei.

Ah, crap.

As luck has it though, the duo noticed Renya at the same time, although of course, Odin pretends not to know who he is.

"Ah, If it isn't Renya-kun! Fancy meeting you here!" Azazel said this with a big smile on his face, as Renya could only return his smile with a stiff one. 'This will not end well'

And then, Mysiel decided to make herself known,

"Eh? Someone you know, Renya-kun?" Just how did she still sober will be mystery to Renya, but after noticing Mysiel, Azazel face started to grin

"Aaahhh….you're on a date huh? Never mind me then, Renya-kun, never mind me" Though Azazel said this, the grin in his face told different story

While Renya is choking on his drink and sputtering some denial about they are not having a date and things like that, Mysiel decide to introduce herself

"Ah, so you are Renya-kun's friend! Please to meet you then, my name is Lyse!" As the Genki girl introduce herself to the two guys, Renya raise his eyebrow at Mysiel fake name.

'Lyse? What kind of name is that?'

When Renya is busy raising his eyebrow at Mysiel's choice, the latter seems to get along with the two men if the laughter is any indication.

And then, the word that Renya would deeply regret later appear on Mysiel's mouth

"I know! Since there are four of us in here, why don't we have a drinking contest?"

Seeing the grin on both man faces, it seems that neither of them has any objection at the purpose idea, knowing that he won't get away from this, Renya just sigh and steels himself

"Sure why not?"

-Guided Fate DxD-

Night has already fall on by the time Renya finish his ridiculous drinking contest. Which, by the way, Mysiel won.

So this is how Renya find himself carrying Mysiel on his back, the grey-haired angel insisting that she is too drunk to walk even if just 10 minutes ago she was fine and all that.

Well, no healthy young man would ever pass the opportunity of carrying some cute girl on his back girlfriend or not, and Renya is a healthy young man.

Azazel and Odin party ways after having too much drink, but apparently they wouldn't mind to be invite on these kind of event again,

"Nee..Renya-kun" Mysiel's soft voice broke Renya from his musing, her hot breath causing Renya to shudder while he tried to stay calm

"Wha-, what is it Mysiel?" Although Renya don't notice it, Mysiel unfocused eyes suddenly regain its brilliance, her eyes staring at the seemingly empty sky where no normal human eyes would be able to catch.

"Can you feel it? The power just now?" At this, Renya previous flustered mood gone, replaced by sudden vigilance as he try to sense the power

After a few moment of concentrating, Renya shake his head

" No good. If it's from this distance, I don't think I'll be able to sense anything" Mysiel nod at Renya's word, and ask Renya to put her down, an act that Renya immediately comply

"Here, put this on" Mysiel said this as she throw something to Renya, all her previous drunkenness gone as if it just an act.

As Renya catch the thing Mysiel throw, it turned out to be some sort of ring. While still confused, Renya decide not to question it and opt to wear it

And in a flash, his normal figure are replaced by his God-Form

"Wha-?" As he looks at Mysiel with a shocked face, the latter let out a grin at Renya

"It's a camouflage device of some short. Enable you to transform but without the added firepower bonus" Well, that one problem done Renya dryly note as he listen to Mysiel's explanation

"Now go Renya-kun, it seems that somebody need your help" Mysiel said this with a smile while Renya only nod at her word

"Location?"

"2-3 km to the west, up in the sky"

"Roger that"

And with that, Renya flew off to the sky. Leaving Mysiel all alone still with a smile on her face as she watched Renya's disappearing figure in silence

"Best of luck, My Lord"

-Guided Fate DxD-

As Renya flew through the night sky, few things immediately come to his mind.

Just how the hell did he fly?

That's one big dog

Renya dismiss his thought for later time and decide to first focus on the wolf that just attack one of his student Issei.

Though he noticed that the charging wolf has been stopped by some distortion in space, Renya can tell that the thing wouldn't be able to hold it for long

Renya then utter a personal favorite spell of his in dealing with things bigger than him

"Anchor Fall"

With that, a large anchor appears out of nowhere, slamming the wolf and sending it flying backward.

The eye of everyone around the area widen as they witness this scene. Their eyes darting around to find just who are responsible for the appearance of the anchor.

And what they find is a white haired angel that standing proudly above them, his eyes green looking down at Loki, like the eye of God judging its follower

Without even a second to waste, Loki unleashes a barrage of magic at the newcomer, greater than anything he previously throws against Issei and co.

Facing against the barrage of magic, the newcomer simply disappears like the wind to avoid the barrage, gracefully stepping out of the way as if he's taking a morning stroll in the park.

Loki simply smirk at his which only gives Renya an indication that something isn't right,

"Behind you!" Though not sure who said that, Renya immediately turn his body,

Sure enough, the wolf Renya previously attack come from behind him, its jaw and fangs are glistening under the moonlight, ready to tear Renya apart

Through the roar The Wolf would petrify anyone else, Renya simply raise his arm to greet the charging Wolf

"Shut up"

With that word, Renya punch the head of the Wolf, sending it flying downward to the ground

Seeing this act, everyone eyes simply widen once again, well, everyone except Odin that is, the old man simply smirk as he knew just who is this newcomer that able to fight one of the most dangerous creature in the world so easily.

Before Fenrir manage to hit the ground, a distortion of space once again envelope it, transferring its body to somewhere else

As Renya turn his gaze at Loki, the same distortion appear around Loki's body, preparing to transport him away from Renya's grasp

Loki glares at Renya before he disappears,

"You….i don't know who you are but you will regret ever crossing path with me!"

And with that, Loki's body disappears completely, leaving Odin's group and Vali's team alone with Renya.

As silence descend among them, Azazel step forward to protect his student while Vali watch from the sidelines, obviously interested at the newcomer's power

"You…..who, and what are you?" The question come from Azazel, his eyes never leaving the White haired newcomer that suddenly comes and fight Fenrir and Loki. For all he know he might be a member of Khaos Brigade!

The newcomer is silent for a moment, before opening his mouth to answer Azazel's question

"….. A God"

* * *

AN: Well that's it then! The new chap of Guided fate DxD. Mysiel appear to help Renya and Renya finally meet the main cast of DxD in his God-Form! All Review are hope and expected! See ya guys next time!


End file.
